Viñetas Potterianas en 100 palabras
by Uyuki
Summary: son viñetas de 100 palabras que se relacionan con Harry Potter. Solía escribirlas para una comunidad. Ahora están aqui. NOTA: hay slash en varias, si no te gusta el tema no te metas.
1. Deseo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Jo Rowling, no a mi y yo no gano nada usándolos más que mi entretenimiento personal y para descargar mis hormonas de cuando en cuando. Y creo que tendre que explicar estas cosas. Okey.

Hace no mucho, solía estar inscrita en una comunidad de Harry Potter donde cada semana, la administradora del sitio nos daba una palabra como "escoba" o "Hogwarts" y nosotros teníamos que escribir viñetas de 100 palabras exactamente (para ganar puntos) en torno a esa palabra. Podía ser lo que quisiéramos siempre que la palabra estuviera implícita. La comunidad ya no esta funcionando ahora por falta de miembros participantes (la musa se muere de vez en vez) así que ya no tengo donde ponerlos.

He decidido ponerlos en fanfiction, de momento estos son los que de hecho llegue a postear en la comunidad, voy a rebuscar en pasados retos para escribir mas viñetitas y entretenerme en algo productivo.Todas son de 100 palabras exactamente (pueden contarlas, el título no cuenta).

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: El espejo de Erised**

**Deseo I **

Cerró la puerta de un golpe de lo enfadado que estaba, aquella pandilla de maleantes iba a lamentar lo que le habían hecho.

Severus echó una mirada al cuarto y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba parado, no había sido buena idea caminar sin rumbo mientras su mente gritaba insultos contra James. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando un reflejo le llamó la atención.

Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era un enorme espejo, al ver su rostro reflejado en la superficie se quedó sin aliento, y con el corazón visiblemente acelerado.

**Deseo II**

En la superficie del espejo no solo se encontraba su imagen, sino también el de una hermosa chica. Una chica que Severus sabía perfectamente bien que tenía novio y que lo amaba tanto que nada la haría dejarlo.

Una chica de la casa que tanto odiaba, con elcabello rojizo mas hermoso que Severus hubiera visto y con los ojos verde esmeralda mas seductores y honestos que pudieran existir en el mundo.

Esa chica respondía al nombre de Lily Evans y era la novia de James Potter... pero en la imagen del espejo estaba tomada de la mano de Severus.

* * *

Sé que son dos historias, pero las postee para el mismo reto, pensé que serí mejor dejarlas juntas para que tenga mas sentido. 


	2. Estaciones del año

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling, no a mi. Yo no gano nada con ellos. Tal vez solo placer personal.

NOTA: Estas vinetas contienen slash. Si no te gusta mejor busca otra historia u otra vineta.

Sigues aqui?

Adelante!

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

De Uyuki

**RETO: Las cuatro estaciones.**

**Primavera**

El sol todavía no salía, era demasiado temprano. Todavía era madrugada... pero el aire de primavera ya podía olerse alrededor. Y el amor ya se estaba haciendo evidente en algunas personas. El bosque tenía gotas del rocío de la mañana y dos figuras solitarias se abrazaban en silencio.

El de pelo negro abrazaba al de pelo castaño, y este último tenía algunos arañazos sobre su rostro, producto de su transformación de la noche anterior. Sirius no lo había dejado solo, no después de haberse vuelto su pareja.

Remus lo miró, amor reflejado en sus ojos. La primavera los había alcanzado.

**Verano**

Verano. Época de lluvias y de calor intenso.

Aquella tarde Sirius, en su forma perruna, jugaba en la lluvia mientras que Remus se quedaba dentro de la casa. La casa de ambos. Habían salido de Hogwarts ya y decidieron vivir juntos aquel verano. Así, Remus no estaría solo durante sus transformaciones.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, Sirius volvió a entrar, esta vez como humano. Empapado por supuesto.

-Como puede gustarte mojarte.

-Te gusta verme así, admítelo.

-Claro que...

Remus no pudo seguir hablando, los labios de Sirius estaban sobre los suyos.

**Otoño**

Algo había cambiado, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Pero que?

Sirius no era el mismo de antes, parecía asustado todo el tiempo. Remus sabía que eran épocas oscuras... pero el comportamiento de Padfoot ya era demasiado. Remus sentía que la relación de ambos estaba volviéndose distante, ya no podía confiar tanto en Sirius... y estaba seguro de que él sentía lo mismo hacía él .

-oye Sirius.

Pero su compañero no volteó, estaba ocupado viendo caer las rojas hojas de otoño... Remus se acercó para mirarlas... eran hermosas, pero parecían de sangre.

El otoño traía frío. Y su relación estaba volviéndose igual.

**Invierno**

Pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo, el hombre de pelo castaño los observaba atentamente, mientras que una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Iba a ser un largo y solitario invierno aquel año.

La casa estaba descuidada, silenciosa... los ladridos del perro que antes viviera en ella se habían desvanecido como el viento, al igual que la enorme felicidad que había inundado a Remus durante aquellos años.

Dejó de concentrarse en los copos y miró su reflejo en la ventana. Largas cicatrices cruzaban su rostro. Odiaba invierno porque emanaba soledad... como la casa.

Porque Sirius había muerto y no regresaría.

* * *

Ejem, creo que me gustaria aclarar porque mantuve la misma pareja a lo largo de las estaciones. Soy una fan de Sirius/Remus a mas no poder asi que tenia que intentar algo con ellos.

Lo que hice simplemente fue tomar las estaciones del ano para reflejar los sentimientos de ambos. Todos sabemos que en primavera todo comienza, verano es un infierno del calor que hace, otono es mas calmado pero comienza el frio y ya para invierno ni se diga.

Creo que la relacion de ambos (de haber habido una) paso por todas esas etapas porque a final de cuentas se separaron por varios anos... y bueno, sabemos que al final, nuestro lobito se queda sin perro que le haga compania.


	3. Rivalidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling, no a mi. Yo no gano nada con ellos, solo mi entretenimiento.

Ejem, este reto fue particularmente extrano. Nos pidieron escribir una vineta en torno a una imagen, refiriendonos a imagen como una escena que estuviera ocurriendo. Elegi hacerla a traves de los ojos de alguien mas porque parecia lo mas sensato. Realmente no recuerdo exactamente las especificaciones para esta vineta, pero se que lo que escribi esta bien.

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Viñeta en torno a una imagen**

**Rivalidad**

La mueca de ambos era de odio total, no había otra manera de describirlo. Los ojos verdes de Harry casi despedían llamas cuando miraba al buscador de Slytherin. Los fríos ojos de Draco no dejaban de matar al muchacho de lentes cada vez que se cruzaba en frente de él.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Minerva a que grado llegaba la rivalidad entre ambas casas, la profesora tan solo hubiera señalado a los dos buscadores con un suspiro de resignación.

El partido continuó y Minerva escuchó otro suspiro, volteó y encontró a Dumbledore enigmático como siempre, seguramente pensando lo mismo.


	4. Los cinco sentidos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling y no a mi. Yo no gano nada mas que mi entretenimiento.

Este reto me gusto mucho cuando lo sugirieron , creo que fue en el que mas vinetas postee.

NOTA: varias vinetas contienen slash implicito. Si no te agrada el tema no leas, tan sencillo como eso.

* * *

**Vinetas potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Los cinco sentidos.**

**Sentidos lobeznos**

La luna salió y Remus no pudo evitar un escalofrío, sabía lo que venía después, aún cuando no le gustara. Esperó pacientemente y la transformación comenzó. Todo giraba a su alrededor y como cada luna llena, creyó que se desmayaría.

Pero no fue así... y solo sintió que todo su cuerpo cambiaba, su piel se volvió más sensible, su olfato mejoró notablemente, su oído se agudizó al igual que su vista por lo que podía ver mejor el cuarto. Su lengua podía sentir el sabor de su sangre mientras se mordía.

Sus sentidos se habían vuelto los de un lobo.

**Cinco sentidos**

Todos sus sentidos estaban confundidos, aquello comenzaba a volverse un martirio y Sirius perdería la cabeza si continuaba así un minuto mas.

Con eso en mente, se transformó en el enorme perro negro que los dementores de la prisión no detectaban, y al cual no podían hacerle daño. La presión disminuyó. Sus sentidos regresaron a la normalidad.

Los ojos grises del perro miraron hacia afuera, donde todo siempre estaba gris por culpa de los dementores. Extrañaba su antigua vida; saborear una comida, escuchar música, oler el pasto mojado, ver el cielo azul, sentir a su lobo...

Extrañaba tocar a Remus.

**Vista**

Cuatro chicos caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts riendo animadamente. Respondían al nombre de James, Sirius, Peter y Remus... y según varios profesores eran una amenaza.

De repente, James se detuvo en seco... un poco mas lejos, bajo la sombra de un árbol estaba la chica mas bella que jamás hubiera visto, con un pelo rojizo hermoso y los ojos verde esmeralda mas brillantes que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Sirius le pasó una mano por su cara, pero nada pasó. James estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a la chica fijamente.

-creo que esta teniendo un orgasmo visual.- dijo Sirius, disimulando su risa.

**Tacto**

Ron levantó su varita para conjurar un hechizo. Apuntó a su objetivo, dijo el hechizo y nada salió.

-demonios.

Agito su varita con furia mientras repetía su hechizo para ver si funcionaba. Hermione volteó y suspiró.

-así no vas a lograr nada Ron.

La mano de la chica se posó sobre su muñeca, deteniéndolo y haciendo que su corazón se acelerase, siempre era lo mismo. Apenas sentía el contacto de Hermione y se ponía nervioso.

¿Que sentía por la chica?. Era su amiga. ¿Pero si ese sentimiento era más fuerte?

-_oh no_.- penso para si. Eso no podia ser amor.

**Oído**

_-eso ha sido lo que he oído mi señor, lo consideré demasiado importante debido a que lo involucra._

Si no mal recordaba, esas habían sido sus palabras cuando había escuchado la profecía hacía tantos años atrás... cuando, aún como un mortífago activo, le había informado al Señor Tenebroso y había sido la causa por la cual Lily había muerto.

Tiempo después se había dado la arrepentida de su vida... si tan solo no hubiera escuchado nada ella continuaría con vida. Su oído siempre había sido muy bueno y nunca le había molestado.

Ahora, Severus Snape había deseado haber estado sordo.

**Gusto**

Por primera vez en todo el día estaban solos... si no aprovechaba la oportunidad, Sirius sabía que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

-Moony.

-dime.

-quiero enseñarte algo.

-claro.

Sirius se le acercó, Remus alzó la vista. El joven de pelo negro lo besó ligeramente y cuando notó que su compañero estaba correspondiéndole sin temor ni sorpresa se atrevió a mover su lengua.

Su paladar pudo sentir el sabor del desayuno que consumieran, y el del chocolate que siempre estaba comiendo Remus... Sirius sonrió mentalmente. Los labios de Moony sabían sumamente deliciosos.

Sabían a dulce, su sabor favorito.

**Olfato**

Cuando había entrado al salón, todavía estaba vacío... había llegado temprano solo para no encontrase a nadie en el camino. El olor del salón lo invadió rápidamente, pero hubo un olor en particular que lo atrajo hacia un pequeño caldero.

Draco podía jurar que el olor que despedía era el de las mazmorras. Pero no solo eso, también despedía un característico olor a pociones y a grasa de cabello. Eran olores con los que Draco estaba familiarizado.

Al finalizar la clase, Draco se había enterado que la poción hacía que cada quien oliera lo que mas le gustaba...

Logrando sonrojarlo.

* * *

Solo en caso de que no este particularmente claro, en la ultima vineta Draco esta pensando en Snape . Se que no es una pareja convencional, pero ver tantas vinetas de ambos hizo que mi cabeza comenzara a darle vueltas a la situacion. A veces me gusta escribir esta clase de cosas . 


	5. Taza china

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling y no a mi. No gano nada mas que mi entretenimiento.

NOTA: slash implicito, no mucho pero si no te gustan estas cosas evitate la molestia.

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Hecho en China**

**Taza China**

Draco había ido con Snape aquella tarde con el pretexto de que le explicara algunas cosas de la tarea que les había dejado la clase pasada. En verdad, Draco solo quería pasar tiempo con él... era el profesor que mas le agradaba después de todo.

Entró a la oficina de Snape pero no había nadie, posiblemente aún no llegaba.

Había una taza vacía en el escritorio, Draco la tomó, no tenía nada interesante, pero al voltearla, una leyenda que decía "Hecho en China" se dejó ver.

Era un objeto muggle.

Ahora, cada que veía esa leyenda, se acordaba de Snape.


	6. Orientacion sexual

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling, no a mi. Yo no gano nada con ellos mas que mi entretenimiento y el de mi musa.

NOTA: la segunda vineta tiene slash implicito. No te gusta no la leas.

* * *

**Vinetas potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Orientación sexual**

**Plática**

-anda James, no puedes evitarme todo el tiempo.

-si que puedo.

Lily suspiró, su novio era tan terco. La chica quería hablar con él sobre su relación... una plática entre ellos de "orientación", pero apenas se lo había comentado y James se había puesto colorado. Le dijo que sus padres ya habían hablado con él y que con eso le bastaba.

-hablarlo con tus padres no es lo mismo que hablarlo con tu novia.

Estaba acorralado, así que asintió finalmente.

-bien, vamos... Remus, Sirius ¿no quieren venir?., podría serles útil.

Ambos negaron rápidamente y Lily se retiró con James siguiendola.

**Orientación sexual**

Una vez que la pelirroja había desaparecido, ambos dieron un suspiro... Lily a veces daba mucho miedo, y realmente no tenían ganas de escuchar la plática ni mucho menos de responder algo que la chica quisiera preguntar.

El patio estaba casi vacío, por lo que Sirius, con la malicia de siempre comenzó a estirar su mano levemente rozando la de Remus.

-tal vez a ti si te iría bien una plática Padfoot.

-¿a sí?., yo estoy muy seguro de mi orientación sexual.- y movió la mano para tomar la entrepierna de Remus.-mismaque estoy viendo ahora.

Remus solo sonrió.


	7. Dinero

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling y no a mi. Yo no gano nada mas que mi entretenimiento y el de mi musa que anda dando lata ultimamente.

Pues, me ha llegado un review que ha hecho que mis neuronas despierten de su letargo. Francamente, no lo esperaba pero me ha encantado la idea. Artemis Shiro ha sugerido una palabra (eso es exactamente lo que haciamos en la comunidad y como lo extranaba).

Muchas gracias por la sugerencia, no me molesta en absoluto, de hecho la idea me encanta. Si alguien mas tiene sugerencias yo encantada. Asi que Artemis, aqui estan las vinetas.

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Dinero**

**Riqueza**

Tenia todo el dinero del mundo, aun cuando su padre estuviera en Azakaban, la riqueza de los Malfoys no se habia acabado. Le habian ensenado muchas veces que el dinero podia comprarlo todo, desde venenos hasta amigos que hicieran cosas por ello. Nunca habia dudado de su poder ni un minuto y se enorgullecia de ser rica.

Pero la regla no siempre se aplicaba. Esta vez, ni todo el dinero del mundo lograria cambiar las cosas, despues de todo El Senor Tenebroso no necesitaba riqueza sino poder.

Aunque ofreciera toda su riqueza, eso no lograria salvar la vida de Draco.

**Todo lo que tengo**

No era justo. De entre todas las personas, la maldicion habia caido sobre su pequeno hijo y como padre no sabia que hacer.

Remus habia sido mordido por un hombre lobo, y el sabia mas que bien que el pequeno ahora estaba infectado con aquella maldicion y cada luna llena, su pequeno cuerpo se tranformaria completamente, dejandole cicatrices quenunca desaparecerian. Su vida estaba completamente alterada.

Pero el no se rendiria. Daria todo por su hijo. Toda su riqueza la daria para encontrar una cura. No le importaba cuanto tardara.

La salud de su hijo valia mas que lo demas.

* * *

Por si quedan dudas, la primera historia es desde el punto de vista de Narcissa, cuando sabe que Voldemort le ha dado una mision suicida a su hijo. Es un pensamiento que ella como madre pensaria supongo. 

La segunda es desde el punto de vista del padre de Remus.


	8. Mecanismo de defensa

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowlingy no a mi. Lo unico que gano es mi entretenimiento.

Gente... he encontrado otros retos que postee antes de que la comunidad muriera . Si, ya se que pongo demasiado para un dia, pero si consideran que es mi ultimo dia con Internet 8 horas seguidas... hay que aprovechar, que no se hasta cuando voy a poder poner las manos en una computadora de nuevo.

En fin, he encontrado estos tres retos y como ya estan escritos, solo tengo que subirlos, he decidido meterlos de una vez.

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Mecanismo de defensa**

**Miedo**

Sirius lo sabía, estaba al tanto de que era un traidor, de que había vendido a sus amigos por su propia seguridad y de que ahora intentaba escapar porque su señor había caído ante un niño un año. Peter no pudo evitar sentir como el miedo comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Sabía que era su organismo actuaba cuando se sentía amenazado y sabía lo que debía hacer.

De inmediato se cortó un dedo y se transformó en una rata para poder huir rápidamente. Huir siempre había sido su mecanismo de defensa, era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

**Pociones**

Desde que tenía memoria, Severus había sido capaz de recordar cada ingrediente y reacción de las pociones que preparaba, era un talento natural que había tenido y que había logrado aprovechar con el paso del tiempo. Sus pociones siempre eran perfectas, y no necesitaba ver las recetas para saber exactamente como prepararlas.

Y era en lo único que podía confiar, era su propio mecanismo de defensa ante cualquier cosa. Las pociones. Nunca le habían fallado, y estaba seguro de que nunca lo harían. Le habían servido para salvar su vida y la de otros, para aliviar, para sanar.

Para refugiarse.


	9. Romeo y Julieta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling, yo los uso con el afan de entretenerme.

Como este reto se referia a un autor, podiamos poner lo que quisieramos siempre que tuviera que ver con Shakespeare. Como yo solo he leido Romeo y Julieta mi cerebro no saco mas que esto.

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: William Shakespeare**

**Romeo y Julieta**

Alguna vez había leído el libro, no recordaba si su madre se lo había dado o si ella lo había encontrado, pero desde entonces se había vuelto una de sus historias favorita.

Hablaba sobre el amor imposible entre dos jóvenes de casas diferentes, con familias que no se soportaban y que por tanto se oponían a su amor. Aquello culminaba con la muerte de los amantes de una manera trágica si no mal recordaba.

Ginny supo que el romance que tenía con Draco era igual. Sus familias se odiaban mutuamente, pero Ginny aseguraría que Draco y ella salieran adelante.

Vivos.

* * *

Se que la pareja no es de lo mas comun (aunque hay gente que si le agrada). Francamente, a mi me gustaa ratos. Quise representar a Ginny como la chica fuerte que Jo ha intentado dar a entender que es durante el transcurso de los libros. Ademas, el reto iba excelente para este tipo de cosas. 


	10. Titulos de canciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Jo Rowling. No mios. Nunca lo seran.

Okey, para este reto, nos dieron titulos de canciones (creo que fueron como 6 titulos o algo asi), mi musa solo se inspiro para dos pero me gusto mucho como quedaron. En especial el primero . La relacion de James y Lily es algo que me gusta mucho retratar cada que puedo.

NOTA: La segunda vineta contiene slash implicito. No te gusta, no lo leas.

Okey, este es el ultimo por hoy. Lo prometo,

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO:Vineta en torno al titulo de una cancion**

**No me hables**

**  
**-pero...

-nada, no quiero que me hables, eres un odioso presumido Potter, por última vez. ¡No voy a salir contigo, no quiero saber nada de ti, y no quiero que me hables mientras sigas hechizando gente a diestra y siniestra!

Con ese último grito, Lily dio media vuelta y se fue molesta. James se quedó momentáneamente en silencio, sin saber que hacer ni donde esconderse. Había vuelto a perder su oportunida de conquistarla por culpa de Quejicus, un día iba a matarlo.

-James.

-no me hables Sirius, no estoy de humor... me acaban de rechazar.

Padfoot solo encogió los hombros.

**Un minuto ****  
**

Nunca pensó que se necesitaría tan poco para comenzar una relación que duraría toda su vida. Tan solo fue necesario un minuto para que empezara y desde entonces, a pesar de las peleas y las distancias, habían seguido amándose.

Fue una noche de invierno, cuando se habían quedado solos en el dormitorio. Remus había estado leyendo, hasta que Sirius se le había acercado lentamente para platicar un rato.

Y luego, lo había besado. Fue un beso de un minuto, tal vez menos, pero había sido suficiente para saber que Remus lo amaba... saber que él siempre estaría a su lado.

* * *

Se que esa ultima vineta no puede acaba con el "toda la vida", sabemos que Sirius esta... digamos muerto. Esta situada antes de que Sirius fuera enviado a Azkaban. Por aquellos entonces ambos podian confiar en que la relacion durara siempre. 


	11. Sangre

**Disclaimer: **Lo mismo que llevan leyendo desde hace 10 vinetas. Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling, yo los uso porque mi musa no tiene nada que hacer y porque me gusta escribir cada que puedo .

Artemis Shiro ha propuesto otra palabra. Esta vez es _Sangre_ . Creo que esta palabra me gusta, le da a la musa mas libertad para pensar y eso siempre significa mas vinetas. Y a su peticion, una de ellas sera slash (aun no se que pareja... ya saldra mientras escribo).

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Sangre**

**Sangre**

Era la primera palabra que venia a la mente de Remus cuando la luna llena salia cada mes.

Era la primera cosa que Peter veia cada vez que observaba su dedo con sus ojos de rata.

Era el primer recuerdo que acudia a la mente de Sirius cada vez que los dementores se le acercaban para robarle sus recuerdos y dejarle con los peores.

Era lo ultimo que habian visto James y Lily antes de morir a manos del Señor Tenebroso.

Erauna palabraque habia estado presente en la vida de los cuatro merodeadores. Y ahora perseguia a Harry.

**Lazos**

Desde que Draco tenia memoria recordaba como sus padres le decian que los lazos de sangre eran los mas importantes, y que jamas deberia traicionarlos porque era lo unico en lo que podia confiar.Hacia poco, el joven no habia tenido problema con eso.

Pero recientemente su odio por Potter habia comenzado a desvanecerse lentamente, al grado en que de hecho deseaba el cuerpo del otro joven. Besarlo. Tocarlo. Poseerlo.

Draco sabia que no debia caer bajo esas tentaciones con su peor enemigo. Pero aquella noche, lo ultimo que le importaba cuando beso a Harry eran los lazos de sangre.

* * *

Okey, mi musa no da para mas.

La primera vineta puede parecer un tanto extrana ( lo es ahora que la releo), pero creo que la palabra Sangre aplica muy bien. Todos los merodeadores han hecho algo o les ha sucedido algo alrededor de la sangre. Sabemos que la sangre que corre por las venas de Harry es importante gracias a Dumbledore (no recuerdo que dijo, pero algo que tiene que ver con su madre). Espero que con esto ya no parezca tan extrana.

La segunda es en honor a Artemis Shiro. Podria haber intentado un Remus/Severus... pero mi mente no puede pensar en nada asi que acabe con Draco/Harry, de todas formas, creo que ellos son mejor para este reto de alguna manera. Pero no te preocupes, tendras mas slash despues (es solo que slash en cien palabras explicitamente hablando es un tanto complicado... necesito mas, algo tamano fic o algo como las cuatro estaciones... para que todas liguen una con otra).

En fin, espero que les gusten. Tengo otras pendientes pero creo que esas me costaran mas trabajo.


	12. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** De nuevo, los personajes son de Jo, no mios. Los uso porque no tengo nada major que hacer y porque ella tarda demasiado en escribir.

Mas retos , la musa esta de hecho contenta con todo esto, fue buena idea trepar las vinetas a fanfiction. En fin, este reto fue propuesto por Natalia.

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Fotografia.**

**Recuerdos**

Una lagrima solitaria corrio por su mejilla libremente. El muchacho no se molesto en limpiarla, sabia que seria inutil pues otra le seguiria. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que observaba aquellas viejas fotografias que le habia dado Hagrid al finalizar su primer ano. Lily y James le sonreian mientras bailaban bajo la nieve.

Era el unico recuerdo que le quedaba de su familia, era la unica manera que tenia de verlos.Harry siempre habia deseado poder tener una infancia normal, al lado de sus padres, pero Voldemort los habia arrebatado de sus manos.

Dejandolo solo con las fotografias.

* * *

Se que solo es una, pero creo que Harry es la unica persona correcta para este tipo de retos. No creo que ningun otro personaje tenga un vinculo tan fuerte con las fotografias... tal vez Luna, pero ella queda mejor con otras cosas.

Natalia, espero que te guste.


	13. Noche de copas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Jo Rowling, no mios. Estas locuras son culpa de mi musa inspiradora, que convenientemente ahora esta trabajando.

Los retos se amontonan , mas rapido de lo que yo escribo. Es bueno, porque al menos tengo algo que hacer cada que me meto a Internet y tengo un motivo para escribir a mano por las tardes. Es mas rapido si los escribo a mano y despues los paso a la computadora. Al menos asi puedo estar 3 horas en mi cuarto contando que sean cien palabras y usar la hora libre de la computadora para solo subirlas.

En fin, este reto es de Artemis Shiro (de nuevo ). Y pues, no sere fan de Cedric-Harry... pero este si se presta para sacar algo asi (ademas, hay que hacerlo en honor a nuestra fan que se toma la molestia de mandar sus reviews con nuevos retos para la musa). Asi que Artemis, la primera vineta va en tu nombre.

Y si. La NOTA de siempre. Hay slash implicito en la primera. No te gusta, no lo leas.

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Noche de copas**

**Borrachera**

Era la primera vez que habia probado el alcohol y por supuesto, al no saber controlarlo, ahora estaba borracho. No tanto como para caer inconsciente, pero lo suficiente para perder el control de sus actos.

Los dos magos elegidos por el Caliz estaban reunidos junto con varios amigos, celebrando la primera victoria. Cedric reia fuertemente mientras Harry se sostenia en su hombro ligeramente.

Y entre el alcohol en su sangre y el ruido de fondo, apenas se dio cuenta de cuando le planto un beso a Cedric.

Por supuesto, no noto que el joven le correspondio.

Cedric no estaba borracho.

**La ultima y nos vamos**

Eran las tres de la madrugada y el alcohol seguia yendo y vineindo a su mesa constantemente.

La idea habia surgido de la cabeza de Sirius Black.

El lugar lo habia sugerido Peter Pettigrew.

La capa de invisibilidad habia sido cortesia de James Potter.

Y el mapa del merodeador habia salido de la tunica de Remus Lupin.

Los cuatro habian salido de noche para celebrar los 17 de Peter y el alchols se les habia subido a la cabeza.

-la ultima y nos vamos.- dijo James.

Pero la ultima no fue hasta una hora despues. Cuando los corrieron del pub.

**Una madre lo sabe todo**

Molly Weasley lo sabia todo.

Sabia que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry. Que a pesar de que Ron siempre se quejaba de Hermione siempre la ayudaria. Que Arthur no dejaria de ocultar los objetos muggles que ella le habia dicho que sacara de la casa. Que Percy estaba alejandose de la familia.

Incluso sabia de aquella vez en que Fred y George se habian emborrachado en vacaciones, una noche de verano en el jardin. Los gemelos habian despertado con jaqueca al dia siguiente.

Pero a veces no los reganaba. Despues de todo, ella habia hecho lo mismo cuando era joven.

* * *

Vale, si he de ser sincera me ha agradado como quedo la primera y esa segunda , siempre me habia gustado pensar que los merodeadores se habian emborrachado alguna vez en su vida, despues de todo, no podia esperarse mas de ellos. 

Esa ultima se que puede parecer extrana, no se me ocurria como retratarla hasta que pense en Molly, pero creo que cien palabras fueron muy pocas y tal vez quedo rara. No se.

En fin. Hay quedan .


	14. Los siete pecados capitales

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling, no a mi. Yo no gano nada con ellos mas que mi entretenimiento.

Este reto fue sugerido en la comunidad... la cosa esta en que este fue de hecho mi primer reto y era demasiado grande para mi cerebro en aquel entonces. Se trataba de los siete pecados capitales.

Por supuesto, siendo mi primer reto, solo logre subir uno, que fue el de Envidia. Los demas los acabo de hacer porque creo que es un reto muy interesante . Ojala y queden bien.

Y una notita sin importancia. A los tres o cuatro fans que andan por ahi leyendo mis vinetitas con interes les agradezco muchisimo sus reviews y sus nuevos retos, que la musa siempre se inspira. Pero por favor, comprendan que no escribo tan rapido como parece. Todos sus retos son importantes y contestare cada uno de ellos (lo juro). Si contesto unos antes que otros es porque son mas sencillos de hacer (por ejemplo con una palabra) o porque solo logre sacar una vineta.

Usualmente los retos largos me toman mas tiempo. "Los siete dias de la semana"y "Los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis", que son los unicos largos hasta ahora,van a tardar un poco... sobre todo el segundo que nada mas no se me ocurre como hacerlo. Pero todos apareceran por aqui, de eso no se preocupen. Nada mas denme un tiempecito para acabarlos.

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

De Uyuki

**RETO: Los siete pecados capitales.**

**Envidia**

James siempre se había destacado por ser un líder natural y por su excelencia en el Quidditch. Sirius era de esos rebeldes que, aunque estuvieran distraídos todo el tiempo, siempre conseguía sacar las mejores notas sin que al parecer tuviera que esforzarse por ello. Remus era prefecto, era serio y paciente como pocas personas, a pesar de la enfermedad que le atacaba cada luna llena.

Eran un grupo formidable y Peter no se consideraba parte del mismo. Porque el miedo siempre lo invadía primero y temía las consecuencias.

Los envidaba, por la valentía que tenían y que él nunca tendría.

**Gula**

"Comer es un placer".

La primera vez que habian escuchado aquella frase Crabe y Goyle habian asentido en perfecta armonia mientras le daban otra mordida al pastelillo que sostenian en sus manos. No podian mas que estar totalmente de acuerdo, y por supuesto, a cada momento se les podia ver con mas dulces de los que un ser humano normal podria consumir.

Sus padres no les decian nada y con el paso del tiempo, ambos chicos habian logrado acumular una masa corporal demasiado grande para su edad.

Aquello no era mas que gula, pero por supuesto, eso no les importaba.

**Pereza**

Descansar es bueno, pero la pereza es un pecado. Estar tirado todo el dia sin hacer absolutamente nada de provecho para nadie mas no se puede considerar como algo bueno en ningun momento. El lo sabia, al menos estaba al tanto de ello. Pero es que habia que ver que cada vez que se paraba y hacia lo que su instinto le decia siempre acababa reganado.

Asi que ahora optaba por quedarse en cama todo el dia, durmiendo y ocasionalmente abriendo los ojos para ver si alguien entraba.

La pereza es un pecado. Pero Crookshanks no la consideraba como tal.

**Lujuria**

-esto debe permanecer en secreto.

Esas habian sido las palabras de Remus cuando habia aceptado ser la pareja de Sirius. Este las habia aceptado y nunca habia dicho una sola palabra sobre el asunto, ni siquiera a James que era su mejor amigo.

Pero las hormonas de Padfoot no podian estar mucho tiempo en paz y de vez en vez, esa parte lujuriosa de el hacia que se levantara en la madrugada, que despertara a Remus y lo sacara del castillo hacia los terrenos del Bosque Prohibido.

Tan solo para besar el cuerpo de su pareja mientras durara la noche.

**Ira**

No recordaba haber estado tan furioso en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando supo que Voldemort habia asesinado a sus padres o cuando Cedric habia perdido la vida al tomar la Copa. En aquellos momentos, mas que ira, habia sentido una profunda tristeza.

Ahora era diferente. Sirius habia desaparecido detras del velo porque el habia querido hacerse el heroe. Posiblemente jamas volviera a verlo.

Habia descargado su furia contra Dumbledore y el director no habia puesto objecion alguna. Pero Harry sabia que no estaba furioso con el.

Estaba enojado consigmo mismo. Por haber sido el causante de la muerte de Sirius.

**Avaricia**

Lo habia querido poseer todo. El mundo no tenia limites pra el y su poder habia crecido cada dia con mas fuerza que el anterior. Nada podria detenerlo. El mundo magico estaria bajo su mano primero y con el seguiria el mundo de los muggles. Lord Voldemort estaba seguro de que lograria obtener todo lo que deseaba.

Entonces habia conocido a los Potter y su deseo se habia visto amenazado. Habia ido a destruirlos y en su intento, un bebe le habia robado sus poderes. La avariaia lo habia hecho perder todo.

No cometeria el mismo error dos veces.

**Soberbia**

Soberbia no era una palabra que existiera en su vocabulario como algo malo. Sus padres siempre habian estado orgullosos de mostrarla y desde nino lo habian alentado a que fuera igual que ellos. A no dejar que nadie se atreviera a pisotearlo. El era lo mas importante. El lo era todo. El siempre era el mejor en todo.

Draco jamas habia dudado de esas palabras ni un solo momento, pero ahora que su padre estaba en Azkaban y que tenia una mision que cumplir ya no estaba tan seguro de las cosas.

La soberbia lo habia cegado por demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Creo que vale la pena un par de aclaraciones para algunas vinetas. En la de Pereza, estaba pensando en poner tal vez a Ron en unos de sus momentos de "yo-no-hago-tareas"... pero de repente pense en Crookshanks y pense que seria mas divertido usarlo a el. Despues de todo, los gatos en verdad son perzosos .

Siempre he pensado que el Sirius adolescente pudo haber sido bastante lujurioso. Esa hormona suya debio haber sido una amenaza para Remus.

La de Ira esta situada ahora que Voldemort ha regresado. Creo que a lo largo de todos los libros, nos hemos dado cuenta de que Voldemort es un poco mas cuidadoso con lo que hace, por aquello de no cometer un error dos veces.

Y no pregunten de donde salio la ultima. Soberbia nunca ha sido una palabra sencilla ni algo que tenga muy en claro como para representarlo tan bien. Creo que no esta tan mal, pero parece que hacen falta palabras para esa. O tal vez lo complique demasiado.

En fin.


	15. Para la mujer mas bella

**Disclaimer:** De nuevo, los personajes son de Jo, no míos. Los uso porque no tengo nada major que hacer y porque ella tarda demasiado en escribir.

Un reto propuesto por MoonyGem . La musa te lo agradece infinitamente, que tiene media hora libre antes del examen.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Flores**

**Para la mujer más bella **

Estaba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo. Sus manos temblaban terriblemente, el sudor corría por su frente como nunca antes en su vida y su voz había desaparecido convenientemente. Aquello parecía más una tortura que una conquista.

Sin embargo. Con todo y todo. James se acercó lentamente hacia Lily con las manos en su espalda. Ella le sonrió brevemente.

-Lily... yo...

James tuvo que tragar saliva y respirar profundamente antes de revelar el ramo de flores blancas que escondía en su espalda.

-¿serías mi novia?

Y por toda respuesta, Lily tomó el ramo y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

* * *

Ya sé, solo una viñeta. Pero es que mi musa no puede imaginarse otra cosa más que James proponiéndosele a Lily . A mi me ha gustado mucho.

Gracias por el reto, mi musa ha quedado contenta.


	16. Los siete dias de la semana

**Disclaimer:** De nuevo, los personajes son de Jo, no míos. Los uso porque no tengo nada major que hacer y porque ella tarda demasiado en escribir.

Este reto fue sugerido por MoonyGem, me ha pedido "Los siete días de la semana", oséase que este va para largo, pero esta bien, ustedes tienen más que leer y yo más que escribir.

**NOTA:** hay slash implícito en la penúltima.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Los siete días de la semana**

**Lunes **

Siempre había sido uno de sus días favoritos. El día en el que las clases de Hogwarts comenzarían oficialmente, ya que todos los estudiantes estuvieran instalados. El primer día de la semana, cuando la esperanza de que los estudiantes aprendieran algo estaba latente. El comienzo de la semana y de un curso.

Todo ya lo tendría listo y la primera junta de maestros se llevaría a cabo junto con el director y de ahí en adelante todo seria como cada año.

Pero Minerva sabía que el siguiente año no seria Dumbledore quien diera inicio al curso.

Sino que sería ella.

-0-

**Martes **

Clase doble de Herbología con los Ravenclaws temprano por la mañana. Sin duda el mejor comienzo de cualquier día.

Era de las pocas materias, sino es que la única, en que siempre era bueno. Si, había tenido su incidente con las mandrágoras, pero desde entonces, con un poco de ayuda de la profesora Sprout todo había sido más sencillo.

-hoy estas muy contento Neville.

El chico le sonrió a Luna brevemente. Había razones por las cuelas estar contento. Después de todo hoy podría brillar en Herbología.

Mas que nada, los martes no tenia clase doble de pociones con Severus Snape.

-0-

**Miércoles **

Todo mundo sabía que Luna Lovegood estaba loca. Y en caso de que no lo supieran, una sola mirada a la chica bastaba para que lo asumieran. No era algo que a la joven le molestara ni mucho menos.

Luna no era del todo supersticiosa, pero si había cosas en las que creía firmemente. Como que los miércoles era un día importante. Era exactamente la mitad de la semana. Era el balance entre el inicio y el fin.

Luna siempre murmuraba los miércoles. Porque solo en el equilibrio había chance de su madre la escuchara en el mas allá.

-0-

**Jueves **

-Peter, es la última vez que dejo que me embarques en una de tus ideas.- comentó Sirius.

-no fue mi culpa que tropezaras.

-¿Y a quién se le olvido la capa?- inquirió James.

-es TU capa Prongs.

James decidió no objetar aquello. Los tres habían obtenido una detención por parte de McGonagall cuando los descubrió en los pasillos a altas horas de la noche. Habían ido a ver a Remus, el cual seguía en la enfermería después de la transformación.

-y a solo dos días de la salida a Hogsmeade.- se quejó Sirius.

Los tres suspiraron. Aquello era mala suerte.

-0-

**Viernes **

-bendito viernes.- dijo Ron mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones de la sala común.- por fin un descanso.

-ni que estudiaras tanto.- le contesto Hermione con un libro en sus manos.- no haces nada de todas formas.

-hago el esfuerzo.

-hay que ver que tiene razón Hermione.- aportó Harry, que también daba gracias que fuera viernes.

-lo que sucede es que no tienen vergüenza, par de holgazanes.

Hermione levantó su libro y continúo con su lectura como si nada. No es que no le gustaran los viernes, pero prefería los lunes porque al menos había clases que atender.

-0-

**Sábado **

La mercancía estaba en los estantes, preparada para ser vendida. Todo estaba en orden. La tienda recién barrida y la caja lista para recibir el dinero de los clientes. Lo único que faltaba era abrir la puerta para comenzar el día.

-Fred. ¿Todo listo?

-todo.

George asintió y quito el cerrojo. La brisa matutina entro en la tienda de bromas y a los pocos minutos los estudiantes de Hogwarts ya estaban entrando listos para gastar tanto como pudieran.

Los sábados definitivamente eran el mejor día de la semana para los gemelos. No había nada mejor que vender bromas a estudiantes.

-0-

**Domingo **

Si por algún motivo alguien llegara a preguntarle que día de la semana prefería, Severus Snape contestaría "Domingo" invariablemente. No solo porque no había clases y podía concentrarse en actividades que le importaran más. O porque era el único día que no era molestado con estudiantes revoltosos. Era simplemente que podía relajarse completamente.

Dumbledore jamás lo molestaría los domingos. Los estudiantes no lo buscaban tampoco, no les agradaba bajar a los calabozos para buscarlo cuando podían encontrar a un maestro en otro lado.

Pero irónicamente, El Señor Tenebroso tampoco lo molestaba los domingos. Todo mundo parecía querer descansar aquel día.

-0-

**Siete **

El lunes del primer año lo había conocido. El se le había acercado y había comenzado a hablarle.

Un martes del segundo año habían obtenido su primera detención juntos.

Fue un miércoles del tercer año que sus amigos descubrieron su secreto.

Un lluvioso jueves del cuarto año los tres fueron a verlo a la enfermería.

El viernes del quinto año fue su primera salida juntos como animagos y hombre lobo.

Un sábado de otoño el le dio su primer beso. Se habían vuelto pareja.

El domingo del último año Remus y Sirius decidieron pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

-0-

**Una semana **

Remus recordaba claramente como se había formado la relación entre él y Sirius cuando habían sido estudiantes. Les había tomado siete años, pero cuando salieron, Remus disfrutó una de las mejores etapas de su vida... al menos hasta que Sirius desapareció tras el velo.

Irónicamente, Tonks se había acercado más hacia él. Y en una semana ella lo había conquistado. El lunes habían platicado. El martes habían reído. El miércoles ella sonrió. El jueves se tomaron de la mano. El viernes ella le dijo que lo amaba. El sábado él la beso. Para el domingo todos sabían de su relación.

* * *

Se fini... por fin. Se que me he tardado un montón con este reto. Pero 9 viñetas no esta nada mal verdad . Okey. 

La del domingo esta situada antes de los eventos del séptimo libro , evidentemente. Y esas dos últimas se me ocurrieron de último momento.

La de siete... para empezar el título tiene dos sentidos (creo que eso obvio, pero para que no haya dudas), es por los siete días de la semana y por los siete años de Hogwarts. Cada día con cada año va relatando la relación de Remus y Sirius desde mi punto de vista (no puedo evitarlo, los amo).

Y la segunda es la relación de Tonks con Remus (que también amo y adoro, Tonks queda tan bien con nuestro querido lobito). Solo que esa le he relatado en solo una semana... se que debió tomar anos tambien, pero... quedaba mejor así.

En fin. MoonyGem, espero que las disfrutes y que te gusten todas y cada una de ellas.


	17. Toxico

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de Jo Rowling. Yo los secuestro a la falta de algo mejor que hacer. (Deberia estar estudiando, pero...)

Ejem. Este reto fue propuesto por Natalia (gracias... la musa te lo agradece).

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Veneno**

**Toxico I**

Los dos chicos estaban nerviosos. Era la primera vez que Hermione se ofrecia a cocinar para ambos y francamente ninguno deseaba probar la comida. No era que dudaran de las habilidades culinarias de la chica. Pero es que habia que ver que el olor que salia de la cocina no era ni de minimo agradable.

-aqui tienen, mi especialidad.

El plato que aparecio frente a ellos contenia una carne semi negruzca que no parecia ni pollo ni borrego. Al lado estaba una pasta blanquecina que ninguno de los dos identifico. Losvegetales que habia en el plato tampoco parecian comestibles.

**Toxico II**

-bien, pruebenlo.- alento la chica expectante.

Ron y Harry sonrieron y tomaron sus tenedores para trinchar la cosa esa que habia en el plato. Respiraron profundamente y se metieron un buen bocado a la boca. Pero aquello no les duro tanto, a los pocos segundos ambos tuvieron que escupir al comida. Aquello parecia veneno.

-algo esta mal?

-cuanta sal le echaste a esto.- se quejo Ron.

-estas segura de que lo dejaste cocer bien?.- pregunto Harry.

-no puede ser tan malo. Deja probar.

Hermione tomo un bocado el cual tambien escupio de inmediato. Aquello era espantoso.

No volvio a cocinar.

* * *

Okey, se que posiblemente estaban esperando algo mas... dramatico tal vez. Algo con Snape, o Dumbledore... algo mas tenebroso posiblemente. Lo siento, mi musa intento pensar algo asi pero por un motivo u otro no logre inspirarme. Parecia que la palabra estaba negandose a cooperar conmigo para hacer algo mas dramatico y profundo.

En cambio, todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en las habilidades culinarias de Hermione. Se que la chica es buena en el estudio, pero eso no la hace buena cocinera. Tal vez necesite practicar mas, pero puedo imaginar que su primer intento fue algo como esto. Como le pasa a cualquier chica.

Natalia. Espero que te haya gustado.


	18. Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis

**Disclaimer:** De nuevo, los personajes son de Jo, no mios. Los uso porque no tengo nada major que hacer y porque ella tarda demasiado en escribir.

El reto fue propuesto por la mente de Artemis Shiro... y si, he tardado mucho tiempo en contestarlo pero es que hay que ver que es un reto particularmente extrano y complicado. Afortunadamente, la musa encontro la inpiracion en la clase de hoy .

NOTA: Hay slash implicito (mas implicito cada vez) en todas menos la primera. No te gusta no te molestes en leerlo.

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis**

**El fin del mundo**

Habia comenzado con guerra. Habia tomado a todos desprevenidos, a ese paso no le costaria trabajo dominar todo.

Despues vino el hambre, con tantos ataques pocas cosechas quedaban intactas en las afueras de las ciudades, la reserva de comida fue disminuyendo poco a poco en varias zonas a pasos alarmantes.

Entonces llego la peste. Tantos cadaveres y tan poco tiempo para enterrarlos propiamente atraia demasiadas ratas y bichos. La gente enfermaba y los hospitales se llenaban.

Voldemort habia traido la muerte al mundo magico hacia mas de 15 anos. Dumbledore sabia que debia detenerlo. Aun a costa de su vida.

**Guerra**

Sirius iba a volverlo loco. Parecia como si le hubiera declarado la guerra o algo parecido y francamente Remus ya no sabia ni donde escoderse. Desde hacia una semana ya el joven de cabello negro le habia dicho que lo amaba, dejandolo mudo de la sorpresa.

Y constantemente lo habia estado acechando desde las sombras, persiguiendolo y atacandolo con la misma pregunta.

-me amas?

Remus brinco del susto cuando Sirius le salio de la nada como guerrillero armado.

-Sirius por favor, no aqui.

Pero eso no seria suficiente para detenerlo. Padfoot no estaria contento hasta vencerlo y obtener su respuesta.

**Hambre**

Tres dias habian pasado desde que Sirius lo acosara constantemente y la cosa no habia mejorado para Remus. Padfoot estaba empenado en no provar bocado hasta obtener alguna clase de respuesta.

Deseaba un si con toda su alma, pero tambien estaba preparado para un no. Lo que el joven no toleraba era el silencio de su companero.

-vamos Moony.

-no molestes. Necesito pensarlo. Si me lo dices de la nada no puedes esperar que te conteste de inmediato.

-ha pasado una semana.- replico Sirius y entonces su panza hizo un fuerte ruido. Estaba hambriento.

-come algo.

Sirius obedecio inmediatamente.

**Peste**

En vista de que su intento de ayuno habia fallado, Sirius volvio a recurrir al acoso. Sabia que a Remus no le agradaba, pero Padfoot sabia mas que bien que si lo dejaba ir jamas le contestaria.

-Sirius, no es por nada pero eres pero que una peste.

-vamos Moony, te dejare en paz cuando me contestes.

Remus suspiro. Sabia cual era la cura para esa terrible amenaza.

-te amo.- solto el joven de la nada.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius le planto un beso.

Era una plaga, pero Remus sabia que seria una plaga sin la cual no podria vivir.

**Muerte**

A pesar de todo, no habia sido hasta un ano despues que Remus habia consentido en ir mas alla con Sirius. Ambos estaban en los limites del bosque prohibido a mitad de la noche.

-estas seguro de esto Moony?

-si. Eres la unica persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Sirius asintio y sin mas preambulos comenzo a besar el cuello de Remus, bajando lentamente y despojandolo de sus ropas.

Aquella noche Remus murio de placer a manos de Sirius. El mundo como lo conocia habia llegado a su fin.

Comenzaria uno nuevo con Sirius.

* * *

No, no me pregunten como logre hacer esto en dos horas hoy en la manana. Mi musa se levanto de buen humor supongo yo (claro, ayer durmio hasta la una de la tarde por supuesto). 

Artemis, espero que estes satisfecha con lo que he hecho con los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis. Dejame te digo que no fue un reto particularmente sencillo (mi pobre musa no sabia que hacer). La primera vineta me ha gustado mucho porque retrata los cuatro, pero no puedo evitar decir que me gustaron mas las otras. Mas que nada porque no lo enfoco tanto a muerte y destruccion masiva... pero a la relacion de estos dos (si, mi musa pervertida esta obsesionada con ellos).

Y ya tenia el de "Fiesta en la playa", pero olvide el borrador en casa asi que tendre que subirlo hasta el domingo . Tal vez incluso me de tiempo de hacer algo con "Frutas"... no se, mi mente grita fresas, afrodisiacos y un Cedric con malas intenciones hacia cierto nino con cicatriz.


	19. Graduación

**Disclaimer:** De nuevo, los personajes son de Jo, no mios. Los uso porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer mas que secuestrar las computadoras de la biblioteca... a falta de una.

Otro reto mas de Artemis Shiro (la musa se excita cada que ve un review con su nombre porque sabe que usualmente tienennuevos retos). En fin. Aqui se los dejo.

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Fiesta en la playa**

**Graduacion**

A pesar de que el colegio les habia hecho una pequena fiesta de despedia en uno d elos salones, en compania de varios maestros, los alumnos del septimo ano habian decidido celebrar en una playa inglesa.

-por un excelente futuro.- dijo Peter mientras alzaba su copa.

-salud.- contesto el resto de los merodeadores y Lily.

Las copas resonaron al tocarse y luego los jovenes tomaron un trago. Era hora de que se despidieran de sus anos de estudiantes para comenzar una nueva etapa.

Los cinco jovenes no imaginaban que seria una de las etapas mas dificiles de toda su vida.

* * *

Okey. Solo salio una vineta, lo siento, la musa no da para mucho con fiestas en la playa hablando de Harry Potter. Las playas inglesas no dan para la inspiracion, no son muy buenas que digamos. Aun asi, creo que no salio nada mal.

Gracias a todos los que han mandado review (mis tres cuatro fans que andan por ahi y que se toman al molestia de dejar un recado), tengo que admitir que siempre es agradable escuchar de ustedes y saber que les agradan las historias o dejar un comentario constructivo que siempre es bien aceptado. Mi musa tambien esta contenta de saber que "Los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis" salio bastante bien y que la critica fue buena.


	20. Frutas

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jo Rowling y a su maravillosa mente (ya quisiera yo tener su musa... estoy segura de que seria mas productiva que la mia). En fin.

El reto lo sugirio Artemis (muchas gracias) y aqui les dejo las dos vinetas que logre sacar.

NOTA: Hay slash implicito en la primera, todo porque va dedicada a Artemis, que sabemos es amante del Cedric-Harry.

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Frutas**

**Afrodisiaco**

Hacia mucho, Cedric habia leido en algun lado sobre los afrodisiacos. Mariscos, chocolates y fresas los mas comunes.

Aquella tarde, mientras estudiaba tranquilamente en los jardines, Harry se le acerco para preguntarle unas cosas. Y cuando se iba a retirar una idea cruzo la mente de Cedric.

-Harry... gustas fresas?

El joven extendio una pequena caja.

-gracias.

Cedric lo vio tomar una y echarsela a la boca... si en verdad eran afrodisiacos tal evz podria darle un beso y ser correspondido.

Pero Harry no sufrio ningun cambio y solo se despidiio de Cedric. Este convencido que los afrodisiacos no funcionaban.

**Aroma**

Desde hacia poco tiempo, Ron habia comenzado a desarrollar cierto gusto por el olor de las frutas. Usualmente de las manzanas, peras y a veces naranjas.

El chico no sabia de donde le habia nacido el gusto ya que comerlas no era de sus actividades preferidas. pero el hecho de olerlas parecia relajarlo.

-buenos dias Ron, Harry, Luna.

Hermione paso a su lado con varios libros en la mano y desaparecio tras el retrato. En ese momento Ron noto algo que lo perturbo. Hermione olia a frutas desde que el recordaba.

Le gustaba el olor porque estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

E aqui lo que mi musa ha logrado sacar. No mucho... y tal vez debi usar mas para el de Cedric, pero cuando lo dividi en dos me quedaban muy pocas palabras en el segundo asi que tuve que dejarlo en uno solo para hacer las 100. Ojala y te gusten Artemis. 


	21. Vuelo

**Disclaimer:** De nuevo, los personajes son de Jo, no míos. Este disclaimer ya me suena más a letanía que a otra cosa.

Este reto fue propuesto en la comunidad. De hecho fue para el reto nuero 100. La mistress nos dio 100 palabras (esta una de ellas), por supuesto, no creo que llegue a hacer las 100, solo cogeré las que me inspiren para algo en particular... además, los fans que andan rondando siempre me traen retos de todas formas .

**NOTA:** No que a estas alturas importe, pero mas vale. Si alguien por ahí aún no lee el libro seis y no quiere saber que pasa mejor busquen otra historia que esta tiene spoiler evidente.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Fénix**

**Vuelo**

Su sexto sentido le indicó que todo había terminado. Su amo había muerto.

Una pequeña lágrima salió del ojo del Fénix y cayó al suelo sin que nada detuviera su camino. Aquel humano de pelo blanco, tan simpático, ya no entraría por la puerta de nuevo, ni le daría aquellos ricos dulces o le hablaría suavemente.

Con un deje de tristeza, Fawkes alzó el vuelo y lanzó un llanto solitaro a la nada. No podía quedarse en aquella oficina, no sin su amo. Volaría tan lejos como sus alas se lo permitieran.

Libre. Como a su amo le hubiera gustado.

* * *

Evidentemente situado al final del sexto libro. Me dio tanta tristeza cuando lo leí que casi me suelto a llorar. Amo a Fawkes.

En fin, ya me han llegado más retos así que iré contestándolos poco a poco.


	22. Seduccion

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Jo Rowling. Todo mundo le agradece por haber creado tan espléndida novela y tan lindos personajes y espero que no nos demande por andar jugando con ellos a diestra y siniestra .

Esta vez, contestaré a dos personas , y es que el reto se presta para esta clase de cosas. La palabra fue sugerida por Pelusa (muchas gracias, la musa te lo agradece porque esa palabra le gusta mucho). Y DewMew me ha pedido una viñeta que incluya a un Harry/Draco. Ambos retos serán contestados.

NOTA: debe ser obvia a estas alturas. Hay slash implícito en la primera. No te gusta, no lo leas.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Seducción**

**Un minuto**

Todo estaba en silencio. Era de noche y la mayoría de la gente ya dormía. Solo aquellas dos solitarias figuras se encontraban en el pasillo.

El rubio hizo el primer movimiento. Se le acercó lentamente mientras que su mano subía por el hombro del chico sensualmente. Seduciéndolo.

El moreno no opuso resistencia, sino que incluso paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro muchacho para no dejarlo ir.

Draco besó a Harry entonces, tocandoo un poco más, invitándolo a algo mucho más íntimo.

Harry se dejó seducir eventualmente y se dejó caer al piso con Draco encima de e.

**El arte de la seducción**

Si lo miraba en retrospectiva, podría distinguir varios errores cometidos en su intento de seducción.

Primero, se le había acercado con un pavoneo demasiado obvio. Había vuelto a despeinarse con orgullo. Le había hablado con una voz demasiado presuntuosa y finalmente, le había tomado la mano a la fuerza.

Evidentemente, Lily le habi gritado un par de verdades y se había retirado ofendida, dejando a James sin saber que hacer.

Sirius se le había acercado y le había puesto una mano en el hombro consoladoramente.

-el arte de la seducción no se te da.

Jame solo gruñó en respuesta.

* * *

Pues ahí queda, lo que Draco y Harry hayan continuado haciendo en la noche queda totalmente a imaginación de ustedes. 

Espero que les hayan gustado las viñetas a los que pidieron el reto .


	23. Bajo la luna

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo solo los uso para cuando la musa anda de buenas y quiere escribir cosas que sabe jamás leerá en los libros.

¡He vuelto! Si, ya sé. Mucho tiempo desaparecida de Fanfiction, pero hay que ver que estos últimos meses no tuve mucho tiempo libre y no tuve acceso a Internet como por un mes o algo así. Además, la musa ha estado de rejega.

Pero ya estoy aquí, este reto lo propuso Artemis hace mucho tiempo y apenas ando contestando. El reto incluía las palabras "Afrodisíaco, estrellas, palabras suaves y chocolate". Ojalá les guste a los fans que andan por ahí creyendo que ya morí o algo parecido.

NOTA: Si, para variar hay slash implícito. No te gusta, no lo leas.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**Bajo la luna I**

Lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Había una pequeña bolsa de chocolates en su bolsillo, no había nubes que taparan el cielo estrellado y tenía todo un discurso planeado. Nada podía salir mal. Lo único que faltaba era Remus, el cual no debía tardar mucho en llegar.

Sirius estaba impaciente, su corazón latía a mil por hora y el joven estaba seguro de que le daría un infarto en algún momento de la noche si no se tranquilizaba. Y entonces apareció Remus entre los árboles.

-¿que es lo que tienes que decirme Sirius?

-siéntate, creo que esto va a ser largo.

**Bajo la luna II**

Remus obedeció y se sentó en frente de Sirius. El joven de cabello negro sacó la bolsa de chocolates y se los tendió. Sabía que Remus los amaba así que servían como un excelente afrodisíaco.

-Remus... yo... eres uno de mis mejores amigos y no desearía perderte por un impulso mío, pero hay algo que me oprimé el corazón cada que lo pienso y no puedo vivir mas tiempo ocultándotelo.

Sirius le tomó una mano antes de continuar.

-eres lo mas importante para mi... te amo.

-creí que nunca lo dirías.- contestó Remus.

Y de inmediato, le plantó un beso.

* * *

He ahí las viñetas. A ver si la musa se inspira después para hacer mas, que ha estado muy floja últimamente. Tal vez sea el cambio de aires.


	24. Lluvia de estrellas

**Disclaimer: **Lo mismo de siempre. Los personajes son de Jo Rowling, no me pertenecen. Nunca lo harán. Si lo fueran ya estarían haciendo toda clase de cosas .

Pues, este reto había sido propuesto por la comunidad hacía mucho tiempo. Y Artemis también me había dicho la palabra de todas formas.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Estrellas**

**Lluvia de estrellas**

Aquella noche de invierno Neville miraba hacía el cielo desde su ventana como pocas veces. Había una lluvia de estrellas.

A Neville le gustaba mucho mirar las estrellas. Hacía mucho tiempo, su madre y él solían verlas, y ella le decía que si les pedía un deseo mientras caían podría llegar a hacerse realidad algún día en el futuro. Desde entonces se le había echo costumbre mirarlas antes de dormir, y nunca se le iba una lluvia de estrellas.

Porque Neville ya no podía verlas con su madre, pero podía seguirles pidiendo deseos.

-_recupérense pronto_.- pensó Neville por sus padres.

* * *

¿Que como salió esto?. No lo sé. Solo se me ocurrió de repente. Creo que Neville sabe que sus padres no podrán recuperarse en algún momento cercano, pero se me figura que aún así podría desearlo.


	25. Descanso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Jo Rowling, no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán... que mas quisiera uno, pero no es posible.

El reto fue propuesto por Artemis (la fan que anda por aquí mas seguido, hay que darle crédito por eso).

También va para saralpp, que quería una viñeta de Ron/Hermione... y tendrás que esperar la de Harry/Ginny hasta que me llegue inspiración o un reto que se preste para la pareja. Lo que suceda primero. nn

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en Cien Palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Aguas termales.**

**Descanso I.**

Eran las vacaciones de verano y Hermione había decidido quedarse con los Weasley. Cual no habría sido su sopresa cuando la familia había decidido viajar brevemente a Japón para descansar.

Aquel día, habían ido a visitar las aguas termales del pequeño pueblo, todos sabían que era una delicia y la familia estaba mas que dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad, después de todo, les había costado varios años conseguir el dinero suficiente para ir a aquel exótico lugar.

Chicas y chicos fueron por separado y Hermione se sumergió en aquellas deliciosasaguas hasta los hombros dejando escapar un gemido de placer.

**Descanso II**

Del otro lado, donde estaban los chicos Ron también se había sumergido para después comenzar una pequeña guerra con sus hermanos, los cuales adoraban hacerle bromas pesadas cada que tenían oportunidad. La familia se quedó ahí el resto de la tarde y para cuando cada uno fue saliendo, solo Ron y Hermione se quedaron en las aguas.

-Ron.

-¿que?

-ven acá.

El chico pelirrojo cambió de aguas rápidamente y fue a parar justo frente a la chica. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Y es que nunca la había visto desnuda.

El primer beso fue fugaz,despuésfueron mas apasionados.

* * *

Lo que hayan continuado haciendo Ron y Hermione el resto de la noche queda totalmente a imaginación suya. 


	26. Transformación

**Disclaimer:** Okey, lo mismo de los 25 capítulos anteriores. Los personajes son de Jo Rowling y yo jamás diré que son míos.

Mas retos para la musa. Esa que ya se digno en volver a mi lado. Este reto ha sido sugerido por MoonyGem, muchas gracias. También va en honor a saralpp, que quería un Harry/Ginny. Así que ahí va.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

De Uyuki

**RETO: Mujer**

**Transformación.**

La primera vez que la había visto no era mas que una pequeña niña de diez años.

Mas tarde, la veía todos los días, en la mesa de Gryffindor o en los pasillos. Y con el tiempo, ella seguía creciendo y cada vez se hacía mas bella que antes.

De un momento a otro, ella había dejado de ser una pequeña niña. Ahora que él cursaba su sexto año y que sus hormonas empezaban a tener mas control que antes, ya la veía diferente.

Ginny había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer ante sus ojos.

Ron lo mataría.

* * *

Los pensamientos de Harry hacia Ginny por supuesto. Siempre me ha gustado Ginny para él. 


	27. Intentando

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Jo Rowling, todos y cada uno de ellos. Mi musa solo los secuestra a falta de algo mejor y mas productivo que hacer.

Este reto fue propuesto por Artemis (que cree nunca se cansará de esto... en sus palabras). XD, Gracias.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Diccionario.**

**Intentando**

Jamás se rendiría, no le importaba cuanto tardara, James Potter no dejaría a Lily en paz hasta obtener la respuesta que tanto deseaba.

Aquella tarde, el chico venía tras ella preguntando una y otra vez si no saldría con él en alguna ocasión. Ya harta, Lily volteó y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

-no, nunca saldría contigo. Así que hazme un favor y esfúmate.

James había fallado de nuevo. Tristemente se dirigió a donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

-si buscáramos la palabra "acosador" en un diccionario creo que encontraríamos tu foto James.

Sirius recibió una mirada mortal por aquel comentario.

* * *

Pobre James, a veces me da tristeza en pensar cuantas veces lo habrá intentado antes de recibir el si de Lily.


	28. Realidad y Fantasía

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling y no a mi. Yo no gano nada mas que mi entretenimiento y el de mi musa que anda dando lata últimamente.

MoonyGem ha propuesto otro reto para la musa. Gracias.

* * *

**Viñnetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Películas**

**Realidad y Fantasía.**

En las películas, uno podía disfrutar de maravillosas historias inventadas por alguien más.

El héroe siempre era bien parecido, y a pesar de que todo le sucedía, al final siempre salía victorioso.

Los personajes que ayudaban al héroe siempre estaban llenos de esas fantásticas cualidades que los hacían mejores que uno.

Uno podía disfrutar de la historia sabiendo que nunca le pasaría a uno.

La realidad era todo lo contrario.

Pero cuando Harry había llegado a sus vidas, Petunia había deseado que su vida fuera una película.

No la realidad.

* * *

Nunca había hecho nada que incluyera a Petunia, como que las otras palabras no habían inspirado así a mi musa. No ha quedado tan mal como pensé que estaría. Creo que de hecho le sienta bastante bien. 


	29. No lo sé

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Jo y no creo que algún día me ceda los derechos sobre ellos. Por eso solo hago fanfics en lo que sale el último libro.

Bueno, después de... creo que un mes desaparecida (hacían falta retos y no encontraba tiempo para hacerlos). La comunidad ya esta en funcionamiento de nuevo, pero no había participado hasta el reto anterior. Este fue el reto y esta vez fue especial y se aceptaban viñetas de 200 palabras.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

**de Uyuki**

**RETO: Eclipse**

**No lo sé**

Remus levantó la vista hacia el cielo semi azulado, apenas comenzaba a anochecer. Sus compañeros de cuarto estaban dormidos, excepto Sirius, que lo observaba atentamente desde hacía varios minutos.  
Finalmente, el chico de cabello castaño suspiró pesadamente y se recargó sobre el marco de la ventana. Parecía cansado.  
-Moony.- llamó Sirius quedamente.  
-mande.  
-¿estas bien?  
-mañana es luna llena.- comentó Remus suavemente.  
-si.  
-y mañana hay un eclipse de luna.  
Sirius volteó a verlo y entonces se dio cuenta de que Moony no se veía como en otras ocasiones. Parecía más pálido que de costumbre, y tal vez un poco asustado. Como si no deseara que fuera luna llena.  
No. Como si no deseara que ocurriera un eclipse.  
-Moony... ¿que sucede¿hay algo que no sepa?  
Remus volteó a verlo también, encontrando que los ojos grises de Sirius estaban clavados en él.  
-he leído que los eclipses afectan a los hombres lobo de diferentes formas.  
-¿como que?  
-no lo sé.  
-¿alguna vez te ha pasado?  
-no. La voz de Remus denotaba temor, así que Sirius decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era abrazarlo,asegurándole que pasara lo que pasara, él estaría ahí para protegerlo.

Remus sonrió ante aquel gesto.

* * *

No pude dejar de pensar en Remus con esa palabra, se que aquí parece como si faltara algo más, pero mi musa se secó totalmente y lo dejé ahí.

De todas formas, solo por si quieren saber, hice un fanfic en respuesta a un reto en done planteo la situación de lo que le pasaría a Remus durante un eclipse.

Esta bajo el nombre de "Sin luna".


	30. Música

**Disclaimer:** Pues, lo de siempre, no ha cambiado. Los personajes son de Jo, y si me pertenecieran a mí ya andarían haciendo muchas mas cosas que las que hacen en los libros.

Reto de Artemis.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Compac Disc.**

**Música**

Hermione escuchaba un CD en su reproductor portátil. Ron la había estado observando unos minutos, decidiendo en la mejor estrategia para acercarse a ella sin que fuera muy obvia su intención. La única que lo había convencido, era acercarse pretendiendo que no sabía que era eso.

-hola Hermione. ¿Que haces?

-escucho un poco de música.

-¿En eso?

-es un reproductor de discos. Ven acércate.

Ron se sentó a su lado y la chica le colocó un audífono y pronto ambos estaban escuchando la música. Ron estiró su mano lentamente y tomó la de la chica. Hermione se sonrojó de improvisto.

* * *

Debo confesar que había pensado en Arthur primero, pero como el otro reto también funciona para él decidí dejar este para esta pareja tan linda . 


	31. Computadora

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Jo y nunca pasarán a mi poder. Se los aseguro.

Igual es reto de Artemis, pero mi musa se había visto muy holgazana y no lo he contestado.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras.**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Computadora**.

**Surfeando.**

-¿que es eso?

Fue la primera pregunta que hizo el Señor Weasley a Hermione. Ron había decidido pasar un tiempo en casa de ella y su padre había ido a visitarlo cuando había visto una gran cosa blanca en el cuarto de la muchacha.

-es una computadora.

-impresionante. ¿Y para que sirve?

-pues, los muggles la usan para muchas cosas. Puede escribir cartas, sacar tablas de números e incluso surfear por la red.

¿Surfear¿acaso habría oído mal?. La mente del Señor Weasley no podía imaginarlo. ¿Cogerían una tabla y la balancerían sobre una enorme red mientras miraban el aparato?

**Ratón.**

Arthur Weasley decidió no pensar en ello y se concentró en observarlos. Notaba que, cada vez que la pantalla cambiaba se debía a que la chica movía un curioso objeto ovalado, apretando uno de los dos botones.

Aquello sin duda era fascinante. Decidió preguntar que era lo que hacía.

-dime Hermione. ¿Como es que mueves todo eso?

-oh bueno, el ratón esta conectado a la máquina y dirige la flecha a donde yo quiero.

-¿ratón?

-si.

Y en las profunidades de su mente, un pequeño ratón corría dentro de ese pequeño ovalito para poder mover la flecha en la pantalla.

**Sonido.**

Entre tantos cambios de pantalla, Arthur Weasley pronto dejó de saber que era lo que pasaba, pensó que la chica sabía lo que hacía y que todo estaría bajo control. Ella era muggle, seguro que sabía como funcionaba aquel curioso aparato como la palma de su mano. 47

Y entonces, un extraño sonido comenzó a salir. El Señor Weasley estaba anonadado, parecía ser un tipo de música, pero no entendía de donde parecía provenir.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó aprehensivo.

-no se preocupe, es solo un poco de música, viene de las bocinas.

Entonces Arthur Weasley se convenció de que el aparato estaba vivo.

* * *

Evidentemente, el Señor Weasley tiene mucho que aprender sobre computadoras.


	32. Sin escape

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jo Rowling y a su maravillosa mente (ya quisiera yo tener su musa... estoy segura de que seria mas productiva que la mia). En fin.

Ejem... si, hace ya casi un año que no me aparezco, la musa se me fue y se negaba a regresar... todavía esta medio dormida, pero bueno. Se que ya tenemos todo el canon finalizado en Harry Potter, pero extraño hacer viñetas, y mi prima me ha estado dando lata para que escriba algo HarryxDraco, así que esta va por ella.

Esta vez, el reto gira en torno a una frase sugerida por ella. "Suéltame, no me toques". Advertencia. Contiene slash. No te gusta, no lo leas, que después no acepto reclamos.

* * *

**Vinetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Viñeta en torno a una frase**

**Sin escape**

-¡suéltame, no me toques!

El grito escapó de la boca de Draco en cuanto los brazos de Harry se habían enredado alrededor de su cintura. Lo odiaba tanto que no soportaba su cercanía... menos si lo acorralaba.

Pero también era cierto que desde hacía algunos meses, los pensamientos del muchacho rubio siempre se volcaban sobre Harry, deseando ser tocado por aquellas manos tan ágiles. Deseando ser besado por sus labios.

-no voy a soltarte. No quiero dejarte ir.

Draco sabía que no tenía escapatoria cuando los labios de Harry se unieron a los suyos. Pero igual, Draco no quería escapar.

* * *

Mmm, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan fuera de práctica para hacer relatos de 100 palabras. Este me ha costado, me seguia dando 101 palabras y casi me da un ataque. Pero finalmente lo he arreglado nn y no ha quedado tan mal.

Digo, la musa necesita ponerse a trabajar seriamente.


	33. Respiración

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Jo y nunca pasarán a mi poder. Se los aseguro.

Hoy estan obligando a mi musa a trabajar. El reto de nuevo fue sugerido por mi prima, pero esta vez en vez de tomarle la frase, voy a tomarlo como palabra... es más fácil si lo hago así.

ADVERTENCIA: LA PRIMERA VIÑETA CONTIENE SPOILERS DE "DEATHLY HALLOWS", NO HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO, NO SIGAN LEYENDO.

La segunda viñeta contiene slash, no les gusta, tampoco lean.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras.**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Respiración.**

**El último respiro**

Todo había llegado a su fin.

Harry se había ido, llevándose sus memorias consigo. Llevándose los únicos buenos recuerdos que había tenido de ella.

Severus no podía moverse, el veneno Nagini corría por todo su cuerpo y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que su corazón se detuviera.

Al menos, había podido ver por última vez aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le recordaban a Lily.

Mientras el profesor de pociones trataba de inhalar sus últimas bocanadas de aire, su mente solo podía esperar que Harry viviera.

Cuando por fin inhalo su último respiro, su mente se concentró solo en Lily.

**Sin aliento**

Siempre había sabido que el sexo era placentero, no porque lo hubiera hecho antes por supuesto, sino porque aquellos que ya lo habían practicado se lo habían comentado.

Ahora, Harry podía dar por confirmadas todas aquellas historias, acababa de tener una noche agitada y la verdad era que ya no podía respirar con normalidad debido a la excitación.

Su amante estaba a su lado, profundamente dormido después de toda aquella actividad, su cabello rubio le caía sobre su inmaculado rostro haciéndolo verse más inocente que de costumbre.

-_te amo Draco Malfoy_.- pensó Harry.

Ya se lo diría por la mañana.

* * *

Si, todo el canon le afectó a mi cerebro. Yo sabía, sabía que Severus siempre había amado a Lily... de hecho mi primera viñeta fue de ambos nn. La segunda, es solo para mi prima... y para todos aquellos amantes de HarryxDraco. 


	34. Solo por un segundo

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes siguen siendo de Jo, y si, ya se que estoy rompiendo con todo el canon aquí, pero no estoy ganando dinero. Ni siquiera tengo dinero.

Otro reto más para mi musa, y si, sigue siendo mi prima la que anda alborotando a la hormona. Hace poco se le antojó un HarryxDraco y desde entonces anda pidiendo historias. Esta vez la palabra es "satisfacción". Disfruten.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras.**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Satisfacción.**

**Solo por un segundo**

Una mirada llena de seducción.

Tan solo unos segundos.

Y luego, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, como si aquel encuentro entre ojos verdes y ojos grises jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Pero los dueños de las miradas sabían que era verdad, aún cuando pareciera solo platónico. Se habían estado lanzando aquellas miradas desde hacía un mes ya, cada que se cruzaban.

Y después de aquellos encuentros, siempre los llenaba un sentimiento de satisfacción durante el resto del día, como si supieran que, en algún momento, dejarían de lanzarse solo miradas.

Llegaría el momento en el que se lanzarían encima del otro.

* * *

Por si tienen dudas, las personas involucradas son Harry y Draco. 


	35. Libertad

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes siguen siendo de Jo, no estoy ganando dinero. Ni siquiera tengo dinero.

Ok, me dejaron tarea para el fin de semana (gracias Shuu…), me dejaron cinco palabras para hacer retos, pero la verdad, es que todavía no acabo con todas . Mi cerebro no piensa tan rápido. Este es el primero.

ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DEATHLY HALLOWS. (Si, a partir de estas viñetas, la mayoría seguro traen Spoilers… mi musa se inspira con el nuevo canon , así que ya saben… no vuelvo a advertir, ya lo saben)

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras.**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Libres.**

Después de tantos años de vivir asustada, de saber que todos podrían perder la vida y de que podría no volver a ver a su hijo ni a su esposo, por fin, podía respirar.

La guerra había terminado, y tanto Lucius como Draco habían sobrevivido.

-estoy bien madre.- la confortó Draco cuando sintió las lágrimas de su madre mojar su hombro.

Narcisa pareció tranquilizarse. Ella sabía que ahora estarían bien, tendrían que lidiar con el ministerio, dado que habían sido partidarios de Voldemort. Pero ya no tenían que seguir viviendo con el miedo de que él los matara.

Eran libres.

* * *

Esto esta situado al final de Deathly Hallows, no pude dejar de pensar en los Malfoys con la palabra. 


	36. Huir

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Jo Rowling… la verdad es que no se porque les sigo poniendo el disclaimer, si jamás va a cambiar.

La segunda palabra de las cinco que encargó mi prima. La primera viñeta es un especial de 200 palabras (porque 100 no me bastaban… de hecho 200 no me bastaron, pero lo arreglé), y tiene SLASH, no te gusta no sigas leyendo.

La segunda vuelve a las 100 palabras normales, y seguimos con spoilers del 7° libro..

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras.**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Huir **

**No quiero que huyas de mi**

Tenía que seguir corriendo, tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus piernas. Tenía que huir. Aquello no había pasado.

Harry se detuvo hasta que llegó a un remoto cuarto de Hogwarts, donde casi nadie iba, y se dejó caer en el piso. Su corazón acelerado por sus emociones.

No hacía más de media hora Draco lo había acorralado en uno de los pasillos, y antes de que lo supiera, Draco lo estaba besando apasionadamente.

Harry se había paralizado y cuando Draco lo había soltado había huido.

Siempre había experimentado sentimientos por él, pero nunca se había atrevido a decir absolutamente nada.

La puerta del cuarto donde se escondida se abrió y Harry vio al susodicho entrar, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-lo lamento.- se disculpó.- no quería que huyeras de mi.

-¿porque me besaste?

-porque te amo. Siempre te he amado.

Harry no se movió, intentando asimilar aquellas palabras. Draco parecía sincero.

-si quieres, me iré.

-¡no!

Harry se puso de pie y tomó a Draco por la muñeca. Había huido por miedo la primera vez. Pero no quería que Draco huyera por su culpa.

Y lo besó para darle a entender que quería que se quedara.

**Huyendo**

No podía hacer esto. No estaba preparado, nunca lo había estado.

Casarse con ella había sido un grave error… ¿pero un hijo?

Remus no sabía como funcionaban sus genes¿qué tal que el niño era un hombre lobo?.¿qué clase de vida tendría?.¿a que lo había condenado?

Y Tonks, sería rechazada igual que él por ser su pareja, jamás llevaría la vida normal que merecía.

No, no podía hacerles eso a ninguno de los dos. Era demasiado cruel.

Tenía que huir, desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre antes de causarles más daño.

Los amaba demasiado como para hacerles daño.

* * *

Ejem… la primera viñeta es por mi prima. la segunda… pues… no pude evitarlo. Cuando supe que Lupin iba a abandonar a su esposa e hijo casi me da un infarto y tenía que hacer algo con ello . 


	37. La chica que me gusta

**Disclaimer**¿No puedo apelar por los derechos de algún personaje, uno aunque sea?. No verdad… ya lo sabía. Todos son de Jo Rowling.

La tercera palabra . Y es lo más lejos que llegué, mi musa murió poco después porque las otras palabras son provocativas y no se que hacer con ellas todavía. Así que Artemis (no sabes como te extrañaba, tu eres mi lector más fiel de todos) tu reto será el siguiente en ser contestado. Es bueno desempolvarme.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras.**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Chica **

**La chica que me gusta**

Teddy Lupin sonrió ligeramente mientras acariciaba la mano de Victoire lentamente. Su gusto por la chica era bastante obvio y no podía evitarlo.

Estaban los dos solos en el porche de la casa de los Potter, todos se habían reunido para la cena de Navidad y Teddy no podía perder la oportunidad de decirle a Victoire como se sentía.

-yo… quería darte algo…- murmuró Teddy.

-¿si?

Teddy respiró hondo y se acercó para besarla, ella correspondió y le pasó una mano por su cuello.

Y como siempre, James Potter los interrumpió. El niño siempre lo interrumpía cuando estaba con Victoire

* * *

Teddy/Victoire es AMOR. Amo a Teddy y necesitaba hacer una viñeta con él. 


	38. ¿Por qué?

**Disclaimer: **Llevo poniendo lo mismo 37 capítulos, obviamente no va a cambiar ahora.

¡Ah!, se siente tan bien estar de vuelta nn. Lo siento, la Musa estaba totalmente muerta, con la esucla y eso ya ni tiempo me da, la universidad es demandante... en fin, este reto es de la comunidad. Han sacado muchos retos, pero hasta ahora me ha dado tiempo de contestar uno. Disfruten.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Mala suerte**

**¿Por qué?**

_¿Por qu__é me pasa esto a mí?_

Aquella pregunta no dejaba de pasar por la cabeza de James Potter, y estaba seguro de que la respuesta era simple: Una racha de mala suerte.

Justo cuando había conseguido la atención de Lily, Snivellus se le había acercado para vengarse por el "altercado" de la semana pasada, cuando había decidido poner de cabeza a Severus en el aire.

Y ahora estaba en detención mientras que todos se iban a Hogsmade.

Por supuesto, la cita que había estado planeando con Lily se había ido al caño.

Si, aquello solo podía ser mala suerte.


	39. Luto

**Disclaimer**: Todo es de Rowling. Míos solo los libros.

Nuevo reto de la comunidad, y ahora si tengo tiempo, aunque sea un poco n-n.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras.**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Luto**

**Luto por ella**

Se había enterado a los pocos minutos, algún mortífago se lo había dicho, pero en su corazón él ya lo había presentido.

Lily Evans había muerto años atrás, a pesar de que había pedido que no la matara, el Señor Tenebroso no había hecho caso.

Ahora, aún seguía de luto y visitaba la tumba de Lily durante las vacaciones y de noche para que nadie lo viera. En su tristeza dejaba una flor roja en su tumba.

Y ver a Harry todos los días tan solo le recordaba el luto que estaba siguiendo, y lo mucho que éste le dolía.

**Saliendo adelante I**

Cuando sus padres perdieron la razón Neville todavía era muy pequeño, pero recordaba haber llorado durante muchas noches. No podía creer que sus padres ya no podrían estar con él, era injusto y no había podido sonreír en mucho tiempo.

Estaba de luto sin siquiera saberlo.

Pero su abuela le había dicho que estando triste las cosas no se iban a solucionar, y lo único que haría sería desilusionar a sus padres, ellos no querrían que Neville estuviera de luto a tan corta edad por ellos.

Neville entendió que sus padres no querrían eso y comenzó a sonreír de nuevo.

**Saliendo adelante II**

Cuando fue a Hogwarts Neville nunca dijo nada de sus padres, lo mantenía en secreto porque no tenía caso preocupar a nadie más, y tampoco le gustaba causar pena.

No fue hasta que conoció a Luna Lovegood que habló de sus padres por primera vez. La chica le había dicho que su madre había muerto hacía tiempo y Neville estaba sorprendido de la hermosa sonrisa y de cómo ella amaba la vida.

Más que nada porque el intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero en su corazón seguía guardando luto.

Hasta que decidió aprender de Luna.

Porque la vida había que vivirla.

* * *

Si, lo admito, en cuanto vi la palabra luto pensé en Snape y Lily.

Pero la segunda viñeta salió por si sola... y creo que no quedó mal. Por alguna razón, Neville era mejor para este reto que Harry.


	40. Zorro

**Disclaimer**: Todo es de Rowling. Siempre ha sido y siempre lo será.

Reto sugerido por Artemis, contestado sumamente tarde debido a que la pobre autora anda atareada con los m-ld-t-s cuatrimestres de su universidad y en este momento se encuentra en exámenes finales.

¿Qué por qué está aquí escribiendo viñetas si debería estar estudiando? Porque si su cerebro recibe más información va a explotar, esto parecía una buena distracción.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras.**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Zorro**

**Doble agente**

En un trabajo como el suyo, la astucia era la parte más importante. Saber cuando hablar, cuando moverse e incluso cuando y como mentir. Cada día era un encuentro cercano con la muerte, después de todo, nunca sabía cuando el Señor Tenebroso le cacharía alguno de sus juegos.

Severus estaba consciente de todo lo que ser un doble agente implicaba, y sus primeros años los había vivido en un miedo constante. Pero después de un tiempo llegó a acostumbrarse.

Había tenido que desarrollar la inteligencia y astucia de un zorro, con la esperanza de que los perros nunca lo atraparan.

**Zorro I**

-zorro.

Sirius volteó a ver a su compañero y lo fulminó con la mirada. Aquel comentario no le había hecho gracia, pero James ya había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo así.

Sirius se lo había buscado, todo el tiempo se le iban los ojos cuando veía a una chica, coqueteaba con ella, le sonreía y se acomodaba su largo cabello negro.

Realmente parecía un zorro.

Sin embargo, Sirius nunca dejaría que aquellos comentarios lo afectaran, después de todo, James no sabía la verdad, era algo que Sirius jamás podría confesarle, tal vez lo único que siempre guardaría como un secreto.

**Zorro II**

No importaba cuantas veces Sirius volteara a ver a las muchachas, o cuanto coqueteara con ellas, todo era una farsa, la mentira más grande que el joven había creado.

Porque en su interior, no había lugar en su corazón para nadie más que para Remus.

Todo aquel pavoneo frente a las féminas no era más que una máscara para que nadie se enterara de su secreto.

Porque la realidad era que sus ojos sólo veían a Remus y por las noches, los labios del lobo eran los únicos que podían besar los de Sirius.

Aquello era lo único que importaba.

* * *

Artemis, muchísimas gracias por el reto, mi musa de verdad necesitaba escribir. Espero que te hayan gustado. Y a todos los lectores que no me han abandonado y que siguen esperando que ponga viñetas, se merecen una caja de galletas por aguantar mis largas ausencias.


	41. El sueño

**Disclaimer: **Lean los anteriores, es lo mismo.

Hace mucho que no pongo más viñetas. La verdad, si alguien me había dejado retos los perdí. Y de todas formas, no había tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración ^^. Esta musa mía que luego se va y no regresa por meses. Pero bueno, he vuelto. Esta viñeta no tiene reto, la tenía por ahí entre mis papeles y estoy segura de que la escribí solo porque me dio la gana hacer algo en 100 palabras. Ahí se las dejo.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**SIN RETO**

**El sueño  
**

Sorpresa. Miedo. No pudo terminar de ver la cara de Sirius porque el velo negro ya había absorbido su cuerpo. Apenas podía creer lo que había pasado y se habría quedado quieto de no ser porque Harry estaba ahí.

Estiró su mano y detuvo al chico. Sirius no iba a volver, eso no tenía remedio y todavía había una batalla que librar, no podía dejar que unas cuantas emociones se apoderaran de él.

Aún cuando en su interior estuviera gritando.

Remus abrió los ojos y vio por la ventana la estrella guía de Sirius.

¿Por qué seguía teniendo ese sueño?


	42. Calendario

**Disclaimer: **¿De verdad necesito decir algo?

Ejem. Estuve revisando todos los reviews que me han dejado (se agradecen ^^) y me di cuenta de que había un reto que había dejado sin contestar (memoria de pescado). Así que, aquí está, mucho tiempo después pero bien dicen, más vale tarde que nunca. Artemis Shiro, perdón por la demora.

* * *

**Viñetas Potterianas en cien palabras**

de Uyuki

**RETO: Calendario**

**Aniversario**

Un año más había pasado, pero el dolor y la tristeza no habían disminuido y ambos lo recordaban como si hubiera sido ayer.

Ella ya no sonreía como antes y a veces se la pasaba horas en el que había sido su cuarto, viendo sus cosas. Recordándolo.

Él se la pasaba viendo sus fotos.

El señor Diggory dirigió su vista al calendario de la recámara, el sábado estaba marcado _"visitar su tumba"_ se leía. Si tan sólo pudiera escribir _"visitarlo en Hogsmeade"_.

Quería a su hijo de vuelta, pero por más que regresara las hojas del calendario, Cedric no volvería.

**Nueva etapa**

El niño de ojos verdes miró su calendario por cuarta vez. Mañana era el día definitivo, comenzaría su primer año en Hogwarts.

-_desearía no estar tan nervioso_.- pensó.

En otra habitación, un adulto de ojos verdes tampoco dejaba de ver su calendario. Su segundo hijo comenzaría Hogwarts. Con James había sido sencillo, el niño estaba ansioso. Pero Albus se veía un poco asustado.

-estará bien.- comentó Ginny.

-lo sé.

Harry sonrió y finalmente se acostó. Al mismo tiempo, el pequeño Albus apagó sus luces y se metió a su cama, confiando en que todo saldría bien.

Comenzaría una nueva etapa.

* * *

Sí, tenía que usar a los padres de Cedric en la primera, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente y tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema. La segunda se me ocurrió porque aún no he utilizado al pequeño Albus ^^.


	43. Guardapelo

**Disclaimer: **Lo mismo de siempre.**  
**

Pues, algo me dio que volví a meterme a fanfiction (nah, la verdad fue la nueva serie de Sherlock :P), pero empecé a ver mis viejas historias y me di cuenta que Artemis Shiro me dejó un reto desde el 2009 que no he contestado aún.

He aquí el reto, muy, muy tarde, pero dicen por ahí que más vale tarde que nunca.

* * *

**RETO: Sirius Black**

**Guardapelo I**

No había otra manera de hacerlo. Tendría que confiar en las habilidades de Kreacher, y en que Voldemort no se enterara demasiado pronto. De lo contrario… mejor ni pensarlo.

-Kreacher, en cuanto termine la poción intercambia los guardapelos y vete sin mí. Trata de destruir el horrocrux.

-sí amo.

Sabía que de ésta no iba a salir vivo y una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios antes de comenzar a beber. Fue bebiendo poco a poco, sufriendo con sus recuerdos hasta que la terminó. Kreacher intercambió los guardapelos y se fue.

El frío se apoderó de él, necesitaba agua.

**Guardapelo II**

Se acercó al lago, desesperado y los Inferi no tardaron en arrastrarlo con ellos.

Regulus Black se dejó llevar, sorprendido de que el último pensamiento que tuviera antes de morir fuera su hermano.

Kreacher regresó a la casa de los Black con el horrocrux en su mano. Podía sentir la magia negra emanando de él y algo en el fondo de su cerebro le decía que no podría destruirlo.

Pasó semanas intentándolo hasta que se dio por vencido y lo escondió en la casa. Lo único que pudo hacer fue pedirle disculpas al retrato de su amo.

Le había fallado.


End file.
